One Little Thing
by guineamania
Summary: What if Jean Valjean had never stolen that piece of bread? The whole of France would be different. This is what I believe would have happened to the love triangle that is Marius, Eponine and Cosette.
1. Prologue

_**14/6/13**_

**Hello again mes amis, this is a fanfiction written for gleechick21 from being the 100****th**** reviewer of Telling The Amis. I actually told her that this was a One-shot but I got it wrong – this will be a multi-chapter. The idea from this actually came as an amalgamation of ideas from both my betas: Almost An Actress and my RL friend Ellie.**

**Plus on a more important note: My exams are over! I. AM. FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So you will be getting more frequent updates!**

**One Little Thing**

**Chapter 1 – And This Is How It Begins**

It is known that if one small thing changes in history, then everything changes. Say, for example, what would have happened in the lives of Marius, Eponine and Cosette if Jean Valjean had never stolen that loaf of bread? Then he would never have been arrested, therefore never have had to break from parole. Then he would have never met Fantine, never rescued Cosette. And so on, so on. It would through the story we know and love completely out of the window. And that is what I am going to explore, the story that could have been, but was not. Enjoy.

XXX

"_Alouette_! Get through here!" Eponine screamed from inside the Thénardier household. Cosette carefully but quickly stowed her bucket away and ran to the side of her oldest sister. Eponine and Cosette were surprisingly close, but Eponine was absolutely in charge. Eponine Thénardier was the sort of girl that never took no for an answer and she loved having her little sister Cosette as a disciple. When I say disciple, if anything she would be described as Judas. Cosette hated Eponine, with all the hatred her sweet little heart could muster. They were close, but that didn't mean Cosette had to like it. And now Eponine had her heart set on the Pontmercy boy she was even more intolerable. "I need you to cover with Papa for me," she stated and Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Not Pontmercy again," she moaned, leaning on the wall.

Both girls weren't the prettiest around. Their tattered clothes hung limply off bony frames and the dust plumed every time they so much as moved. Even in brand new condition, which these weren't, the dresses that they sported were plain and degrading. Eponine stood in a plain brown straight dress that clung to her bony hips and was more mud stains than actually brown colouring. And that was without counting the lingering blood stains. Cosette's was not much better; the pale blue fabric had faded over time and a massive tear down the side made it, unintentionally, look like one of those trendy split leg dresses. Of course it looked like an old hand me down one of those split leg dresses. The Thénardier family had no money for frivolities like new clothes. They had wasted it all drinking and gambling; and since Cosette's real mother had been thrown in prison, they didn't even have that income. The only reason they kept Cosette around was in the hope they could sell both her and Eponine to some men for a handsome profit. Cosette was a traditionally beautiful girl and with a bit of preening she could go for a load, or there were always the docks. People always loved a pretty little thing down there. Soon she would make her way or get sold on; that was the unspoken rule with the Thénardiers.

"Come on 'Sette! It is just one night. I'm off to one of his social justice things," Eponine exclaimed in pure irritation.

"But we're both supposed to be working tonight!" Cosette exclaimed as she tied her greasy blonde locks up with a string.

"Just say I'm with 'Parnasse," she shrugged it off while trying in vain to clean herself up.

"Papa will never believe it 'Ponine. And you know he'll take it out on me!" she pleaded to her older sister.

"Deal with it pretty girl," Eponine chuckled patting Cosette's cheek before she disappeared out of the window. Cosette would kill that girl some day; there was no doubt.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was more of a prologue than anything, to set the scene!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

That day Cosette dared to follow Eponine on her adventures. She had heard that Eponine's boy had finally invited her to his little club and Cosette was also intrigued by a revolutionary society. Everyone thought Cosette was just a typical blonde airhead but there was more to the gamine than people cared to see; she wanted equality, she wanted a fair chance at life for everyone and this society fascinated her revolutionary side. And most importantly, blackmail material was hard to come by. Eponine seemed oblivious to her young follower and led her straight to a small café in the back streets of Paris. It seemed like a surprisingly shady place for rich school boy revolutionaries to meet but if Eponine was going there then there it must be. Cosette pulled her cap even further down when Eponine did her customary check for followers. She seemed to suspect something but thankfully not enough to cancel her meeting with the wonderful Monsieur Marius. As soon as the door swung in her wake Cosette slid in without a soul noticing her entrance.

The café was bustling with energy; Cosette lost Eponine as soon as she stepped in the door. And yet she didn't care, the buzz was irritable and she walked in a daze. Until she spotted a young boy with freckles dusting his face and unruly hazel-auburn hair, Monsieur Marius. Eponine was lingering on his every word and following in his footsteps adoringly. All Cosette had to do was watch her sister with the boy and gather ammunition to use against her whenever she tried to force Cosette to do anything. This plan couldn't fail; until she spotted the man who had to be the love of her life. She had scoffed at Eponine for her proclamations of love at first sight...but there he was. Marius and Eponine were completely banished from her mind when his laugh lit up the room. The light reflected off his golden hair which was twisted into a braid which hung over his shoulder. "Ahh, sweet little Jehan," one of Marius' friend's teased the little man but he just brushed it off like an angel would. Jehan, Cosette rolled the name on her tongue. It was sweet like honey but had its own kick; it was more like cinnamon, she eventually decided.

"Cosette, what the hell are you doing here!" Eponine exclaimed, drawing Cosette out of her idol worship. Eponine was storming towards her and wisely the assorted collection of boys was staying out of her way.

"Papa is furious with you for leaving and I came to warn you," Cosette lied flawlessly, no so much of an innocent lark now. Eponine's expression softened slightly as her sister's false confession but Cosette's attention was drawn toward Monsieur Marius. He was blatantly staring at her and you could almost see the love hearts spinning round his head. Another cause of love at first sight it seems. Cosette looked out of the corner of her eye at her love; he was just so enchanting and sweet, she wanted to be with him forever. But revenge had to come first; love could wait but she had to strike when there was the chance.

"You go first Ep, he'll be suspicious if we both return at the same time," Cosette insisted and Eponine agreed. She darted out the door and in a few seconds the bustle had returned to the back room in the Musain.  
"Bonjour Madame," a smooth but shy voice mumbled behind her. She turned round to find Eponine's Monsieur Marius nervously blushing behind her.  
"Bonjour Monsieur," she replied with the most dazzling fake smile she could muster, she even added a little blush for effect. He blushed as well and wrung his hands nervously.  
"I-I've just never seen you round her before and ... I'm Marius, Marius Pontmercy," he stuttered and offered his shaking hand. Cosette giggled like a love struck girl; this would be easier than she expected. But still as she took his sweaty hand in hers and curtseyed, her attention drifted towards Jehan. He was just so perfect and she wanted to be with him instead of this blushing fool.  
"And I'm Cosette," she smiled when he kissed her hand.  
"Cosette...I may be in love with you," Marius confessed, with a blissfully innocent expression.

She had sat and talked with Marius late into the night even though she knew that it was asking for trouble with her parents. When she walked in the door, Eponine ambushed her with a rage unmatched. "What in hell's name were you doing?" She snarled. "You tell papa that we were out together and then don't turn up for hours. You landed me in deep trouble lark and I will not forget it!" she screamed before turning on her heels and storming away. That night Monsieur Thénardier took out all his drunken anger on his three girls but Cosette's mind was glowing with revenge and love. Every strike was followed by a mental image of Jehan kissing it better and holding her through the pain. That was the first time since she was dropped off at this hell hole, that the lashes and bruises didn't make her cry as she went to sleep. She lay there thinking of the man with the braided hair and long eyelashes. Cosette could remember every single detail of his body and that tinkling laugh; her world revolved around him now. And they had never even spoken.


End file.
